Sherlock et Enola Holmes - Vampire version
by ElaHolmes
Summary: 3 petits textes inspirés des personnages de Sherlock et Enola Holmes, lesquels sont des vampires. OOC Warning: Inceste (entre mort-vivants?)
1. Chapter 1

- Froussard ! Dégonflé ! J'étais sur qu'il n'en serait même pas capable ! Mauviette !

Le jeune garçon grimaça sous les insultes et jeta à nouveau un regard vers la maison. Il savait qu'il devait y entrer et y rester dix minutes pour être admis dans le cercle. La bande la plus « cool » de l'école, celle qu'il convoitait depuis le début de l'année. Il pouvait y arriver. Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers la vieille demeure.

A l'extérieur, cachés derrière un buisson, les trois garçons le regardèrent s'avancer en ricanant.

Il furent surpris de le voir entrer, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il ose. Après tout cette maison était connue pour être hantée à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Cinq minutes passèrent...Dix minutes...Quinze minutes...

Les trois enfants sentaient leur malaise croître. Leur camarade aurait du ressortir depuis longtemps et son absence commençait à être inquiétante. Ils débattirent entre eux de la marche à suivre, et décidèrent finalement d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Après tout, si le plancher c'était effondré sous lui, leur compagnon pouvait avoir besoin d'aide.

Seulement éclairés de leur lampes torches, ils avancèrent à pas prudents vers le porche, gravirent les trois marches du perron et entrèrent. Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas dans l'immense hall d'entrée que la porte claqua derrière eux avec un grincement sinistre. Ils se mirent alors à hurler de terreur, et leurs hurlements redoublèrent quand le cadavre de leur camarade tomba à leur pied.

Soudain, une femme apparut devant eux. Mais d'humain elle n'avait que la forme car tout en elle respirait la mort. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noir comme ses yeux, son visage et ses mains d'un blanc immaculé et ses lèvres étaient rouges...rouges comme le filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres...

Elle leur sourit d'un air affable, et ce sourire dévoila une rangée de dents blanches parfaites...ornées de deux longues canines.

« Bonjour, les enfants...Vous êtes venus pour le dîner? »

Les trois enfants hurlèrent à l'unisson et se retournèrent en bloc pour courir vers la porte. Ils se heurtèrent alors à un second corps, dur comme du roc. Celui ci avait le même teint lunaire que la femme, mais ses cheveux étaient frisés et ses yeux d'un vert très pur. Il était gigantesque et sa taille impressionnante était relevée par un immense manteau noir qui lui tombait jusqu'au pied et dont le col lui cachait la moitié du visage.

Quand il parla, sa voix était grave et profonde, et elle vibra jusque dans l'âme des enfants.

« Enola, chérie, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ? »


	2. Chapter 2

_Le 12 mai 1650 : Extrait du journal intime de Madame De La Motte_

Il règne une ambiance étrange aujourd'hui à Versailles. Le roi est partit à la chasse et les courtisans sont désoeuvrés. Plus de fêtes, plus de faste ni de musique. L'on s'ennuie. Une seule chose empêche mes compagnes de s'endormir à leur pupitres : la nouvelle de l'arrivée tardive de deux inconnus, hier dans la soirée.

Ils ont été accueillis par l'intendant et escortés jusqu'à leurs appartements. Personne ne les a encore revus, mais Mademoiselle Rose a pu les apercevoir. Ce qu'elle me décrit me paraît plus qu'étonnant. Un homme de haute stature, aux cheveux frisés et une demoiselle à la chevelure lourde et sombre. Leurs traits sont fins et l'on peut remarquer une certaine ressemblance entre eux. Leur teint serait crépusculaire, impression encore renforcée par le noir de leur yeux.

Les boudoirs des femmes ne bruissent que de l'impatience des festivités de ce soir afin de pouvoir enfin poser les yeux sur eux.

_Le 8 juin 1650 : Extrait du journal intime de Madame De La Motte_

Versailles est en émoi. Les disparitions que je rapportais la semaine dernière continuent. Trois femmes de chambre manquent à l'appel. Et la comtesse du Berry a disparu hier. Des battues sont organisées dans les jardins mais sans succès.

Mademoiselle Rose m'a confié dans un murmure qu'elle craignait pour sa sécurité. Je ne crains pas, mais je m'interroge sur ces nouveaux arrivants dont j'ai parlé au cours du mois de mai. Ce sont les seuls qui ne semblent pas souffrir le moins du monde de la situation. Ils restent dans leurs appartements toute la journée, et ne sortent que le soir pour profiter des festivités. Ils sont toujours aimables, mais une froideur dérangeante se dégage d'eux.

_Le 20 juin 1720 : Extrait du journal de bord du Capitaine Leftrin, Navire « Mataf »._

Les autorités ont fini par lâcher le mot. La peste. La peste est dans Marseille et elle abat tout sur son passage. Nous sommes obligés de rester confiner dans le navire. Nous voyons les passants tomber comme des mouches sur les quais, et les cadavres commencent à s'empiler. De nombreux flottent déjà au bout de la jetée.

Cela ne semble absolument pas perturber mes deux passagers qui vont et viennent dans la ville à leur gré, un mouchoir de soie sur la bouche en guise de protection. Je les vois passer sur le quai plusieurs fois par jour. Mes hommes commencent à s'inquiéter et je les entends maugréer qu'ils leur interdiront de remonter à bord une fois la quarantaine levée. S'ils me payent aussi grassement qu'à l'aller, je ne vais pas faire le difficile.

_Le 30 septembre 1720 : Missive de l'Inspecteur Adamsberg à la Compagnie Maritime de Marseille._

Navire « Mataf » retrouvé échoué dans une calanque près de Cassis. Etait reparti de Marseille à la levée de la quarantaine i jours avec deux passagers en plus de la cargaison. Equipage retrouvé vidé de son sang. Pas de traces des deux passagers. Attendons instructions.

_Le 27 juillet 1794 : Extrait des confessions de Maximilien de Robespierre, écrites en prison._

La révolution est terminée. Je suis abandonné de tous, et la guillotine m'attend à l'aube.

Le jour commence à poindre, et malgré l'arrivée imminente de ma propre mort, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à l'incident qui s'est déroulé tout à l'heure, alors que l'on m'apportait mon dernier repas.

En refermant la porte, le geôlier a ôté son chapeau et j'ai pu m'apercevoir que c'était une femme. D'une beauté terrible, au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs des bohémiens. Elle a déposé le plateau et s'est approchée de moi. Me saisissant par les épaules, elle m'a demandé si je voulais vivre. Quand je lui ai demandé de s'expliquer, elle m'a proposé de la suivre « dans une vie de damné pour l'éternité ». Prenant peur, je l'ai repoussé. Elle m'a lancé un long regard puis s'en est allée. Aurais-je du la suivre ? Qu'entendait-elle par une vie de damné ? Qu'entendait-elle par l'éternité ? Qui était-elle ?

J'entendais la charrette qui doit m'amener à la guillotine qui s'approche, et les clés de mon geôlier résonnent dans la serrure. Trop tard, donc, pour la vie éternelle.

_25 Aout 1916. Lettre de Raoul Prévoux à Madeleine Descours._

Maddie chérie, j'espère que tout se passe bien à la ferme, et que les enfants grandissent. Vous êtes la seule chose qui me permette de tenir ici, au fond de ma tranchée, au fin fond des enfers.

Maddie, je sais que je peux compter sur toi, et que je peux tout te dire. Je ne peux pas raconter ça à mes compagnons, ils me feraient enfermer, et j'ai entendu dire que l'hôpital est pire que tout ici.

J'ai vu hier, la chose la plus terrifiante qui soit. L'alerte avait sonné, nous étions en train de charger, zigzaguant entre les barbelés, tentant d'éviter les balles, quand d'un coup, le souffle d'une explosion m'a projeté à terre.

En relevant la tête, je l'ai vu. Un soldat, blafard, mais miraculeusement propre. Aucune trace de boue sur son visage ou ses mains. Il était penché sur un de mes camarades, la tête dans son cou et il _buvait_. J'ai hurlé de terreur et il a du m'entendre malgré le fracas des bombes car il a relevé la tête et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Un filet de sang coulait le long de son visage et ses yeux étaient noirs.

Alors j'ai couru, Maddie, couru jusqu'à la tranchée comme si le diable en personne était à mes trousses. Je ne dors plus depuis, ce regard me hante et je suis terrifié de me retrouver face à lui de nouveau. Peut-être n'était ce qu'un fragment de mon imagination. Peut-être est ce cette guerre qui finit par me rendre fou.

J'attends le jour où je pourrais enfin rentrer auprès de vous et retrouver la paix.

Prends soin de toi. Je t'aime. Ton Raoul.

_19 mai 1973. Extrait du journal intime de Gloria Smith._

Cher journal,

Il faut que je te raconte l'aventure la plus extraordinaire de ma vie. Je n'ai que 16 ans, d'accord, mais celle là dépasse de loin tout ce que j'ai pu te raconter jusqu'à maintenant.

J'étais hier à Earls Court pour le concert de Pink Floyd avec Rose et Amy. Rien que ça, c'était intense. Tu nous aurait vu avec Rose, on était folles de joie Ils avaient une classe folle tout les quatre sur scène. Et David m'a presque touché la main. Et ils ont joué tout nos morceaux préférés !

Mais je m'égare. La vraie aventure a commencé après le concert alors que nous marchions dans les rues pour rejoindre le métro. On avait encore de la musique plein les oreilles quand tout à coup, on a entendu un cri dans une ruelle. On est allées voir et il y avait là, adossée contre le mur, une jeune fille, et penché sur elle un homme immense. Elle avait les bras autour de sa taille et lui le visage dans son cou. Croyant que c'était un couple en train de faire tu-sais-quoi, Amy a poussé un grand soupir et a commencé à partir (tu sais comment elle est depuis que Matt l'a quitté...).

Mais en entendant ce soupir, les deux individus ont relevé la tête d'un coup. Et je jure, journal, je te jure que j'ai vu du sang dans le cou de la jeune fille et les _dents_ de cet homme...ces dents n'étaient pas _normales. _Longues et pointues.

En voyant ça, nous nous sommes enfuies toutes les trois.

Je n'ose même pas écrire ici ce à quoi je pense. Ce pourrait-il qu'i_ls_ existent ? Ici ? A Londres ?

_Extrait de l'interview télévisée de Nicolas Hamilton, pompier professionnel à New-York dans le cadre du reportage sur les attentats du 11 septembre 2001._

Ce fut sans aucun doute l'une des pires journées de ma vie. Nous étions arrivés sur place avec les gars peu après que la seconde tour se soit écroulée. Tout dans la rue n'était que chaos. Partout des gens hurlaient et pleuraient. Je me souviens surtout de l'odeur de brulé, et de la poussière qui étaient omniprésentes.

Certaines parties du bâtiment étaient encore en feu, et ma mission était de pénétrer à l'intérieur pour vérifier que personne ne s'y trouvait encore. J'ai mis mon équipement et je suis rentré avec Jack. C'était l'enfer, une fournaise là dedans. De la fumée de partout, et le plus impressionnant était d'entendre le reste de la tour qui grinçait de partout au dessus de nous. J'étais à quelque pas devant, quand un mur entier s'est écroulé derrière moi, me coupant complètement de Jack. J'avais beau tenter de dégager une issue, je ne parvenais qu'à m'épuiser. J'ai commencé à errer dans le bâtiment à la recherche d'une autre issue, mais tout avait été chamboulé, plus rien ne correspondait aux plans qu'on nous avait fait étudier avant d'entrer.

Ma tête commençait à tourner malgré mon masque et l'oxygène se faisait rare à l'intérieur. Ce qui m'est arrivé ensuite reste flou dans mon souvenir. Je me souviens m'être assis par terre, ou plutôt écroulé d'épuisement. Quand d'un coup, j'ai senti qu'on me soulevait de terre, deux personnes me prenant par les bras pour me trainer dehors. Je ne les ai pas vraiment vu, il y avait un homme je dirais, de part sa stature imposante, et une seconde personne, plus petite. Ce n'était pas des pompiers, ou alors pas de New-York car ils n'avaient pas notre uniforme.

Ils ont réussis à nous faire sortir. Ils m'ont déposés par terre, à l'abri, mais le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, ils s'étaient déjà volatilisés. Je ne saurais jamais à qui je dois la vie, mais si jamais ils entendent cette interview, je veux qu'ils sachent que je les remercie du fond du cœur pour ce qu'ils ont fait ce jour là.

_Mercredi 6 juin 2012, un hôtel abandonné dans le centre de l'Angleterre._

«- Enola, tu as vu ce reportage sur le 11 septembre ? Je crois que c'est de nous qu'il parle ce pompier.

- Oui Sherlock, il me semble aussi. Tu avais fait preuve d'une remarquable bonté d'âme ce jour là.

- Tu sais bien que je déteste quand ils ont le goût de fumée. »

Avec un petit sourire, la jeune fille se rapprocha du canapé où était nonchalamment étendu son frère. Elle se baissa, et l'embrassa dans le cou, mordillant la peau au passage.

« Je me demande si d'autres personnes parlent de nous à travers l'Histoire. Ce pauvre Robespierre tiens par exemple, à qui j'avais fichu une peur bleue. Ou encore du chaos qu'on avait semé à Versailles. C'était le bon temps. On ne peut plus se permettre ce genre de frasques de nos jours. Tout est trop contrôlé. »

Elle poussa un petit soupir et s'avachit au côté de son frère, la tête sur sa cuisse. Il la regarda avec tendresse et envie. 400 ans passés à ses côtés et il ne se lassait pas de la contempler. L'éternité semblait bien peu de chose à côté de ce visage parfait.

Il se pencha, et caressa de ses lèvres le front de la jeune fille, se remémorant toutes les grandes choses qu'ils avaient accomplis ensemble et pensant avec bonheur à toutes celles qu'ils leur restaient à vivre.

A cette pensée, un grand sourire dévoila ses longues canines blanches.


	3. Chapter 3

Le ciel est bas et des filaments de brume s'accrochent sur les falaises écharpées qui surplombent le lac donnant au paysage des allures fantomatiques. Le versant de la colline qui surplombe la cuvette est parsemé de végétation rase aux fleurs sombres : les vents qui balayent perpétuellement ces terres dissuadent toute flore de pousser dans ces alentours.  
Les eaux du lac sont noires et agitées d'un mouvement perpétuel, comme si un immense monstre s'agitait dans les profondeurs et empêchait l'eau de rester paisible.

Au bord du plan d'eau se dresse un vieux ponton délabré, vestige du temps où l'hôtel accueillait de la clientèle distinguée. "_L'overlook_" est tombé en désuétude depuis longtemps, et plus personne n'ose désormais s'en approcher.  
C'est un bâtiment de belle allure, mais ravagé par le passage du temps. Les peintures pleines de couleurs d'autrefois sont aujourd'hui déteintes et écaillées. La plupart des volets pendent hors de leur gongs et les fenêtres du rez de chaussée sont toutes brisées ou condamnées.

On ressent en le regardant la nostalgie d'une époque révolue, et l'on ne peut alors qu'imaginer le faste qui devait y régner durant son âge d'or.  
A l'intérieur, tout est sombre et poussiéreux. Seuls les fantômes de la gloire d'antan hantent le grand hall et la salle de bal et les clés des chambres pendent tristement derrière la réception.

A l'étage, cependant, il est possible de distinguer de la lumière provenant d'un salon et d'entendre le craquement d'un feu dans une cheminée. Et si l'on s'approchait d'assez près, il serait possible d'apercevoir deux personnes allongées sur les canapés, un verre à la main.  
L'on pourrait alors raisonnablement se demander ce qui pourrait pousser quelqu'un à rester dans cet hôtel à l'abandon, et pour avoir la réponse, il suffirait alors de prêter attention à de petits détails: la blancheur du teint, la noirceur des yeux, la froideur de la peau, et surtout des canines démesurément longues...

Repoussant du bout du pied le cadavre du dernier jeune homme qu'elle avait attiré dans ses filets, Enola se leva gracieusement du canapé où elle s'était installée pour diner. Elle alla se mettre dos à l'âtre et fixa son regard sur son frère. La chaleur du feu ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité mais elle aimait la sentir sur sa peau.

"Sherlock, il faudrait vraiment que nous déménagions maintenant. Un humain ou deux tout les quinze jours ce n'est pas tenable. De moins en moins d'auto-stoppeurs se perdent sur la lande et j'en ai assez de manger des rats ! Pourquoi ne peut-on pas retourner à Edimburgh ? Mycroft pourrait nous y accueillir, tu sais que son réseau de chair fraîche est inépuisable ! »

L'homme à qui elle s'adressait de ce ton vindicatif sourit, se redressa et posa son verre sur la table. Il la regarda avec amusement.

« Pour que tu attires tout les hommes et femmes de la capitale sous tes crocs et que l'on finissent par nous chasser comme l'année dernière ? Certainement pas Enola, je ne revivrais pas le calvaire de la fuite une seconde fois. »

La jeune créature fit la moue. « Mais Sherlock, j'ai _soif _et très envie de chasser. Tu ne peux pas me retenir ici contre mon gré. Je ne suis plus ta petite sœur ! »

Le sourire de son frère s'élargit, ils avaient eu cette conversation tellement de fois. Et il savait très bien que son amante ne l'abandonnerait pas, malgré sa soif. Celle qui était autrefois sa petite sœur, celle qu'il avait sauvé de la mort à la veille de ses 25 ans en la transformant en vampire. Leur lien fraternel s'était depuis longtemps dissout dans une relation amoureuse et charnelle.

Quand on a l'éternité à passer avec une personne, les liens du sang ne prennent plus beaucoup de place. Et le sang, était chez eux au centre de nombreux (d)ébats.

Enola, s'il avait été très belle pendant sa vie, était, vampire, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, et le noir de ses cheveux faisait ressortir plus dangereusement encore ses yeux sombres et le rouge de ses lèvres. Elle dégageait une aura de sensualité et de danger à laquelle aucun humain ne pouvait résister, et qui parvenait même souvent à hypnotiser son frère. Elle était mortellement irrésistible.

Il la contemplait en se mordillant la lèvre pendant qu'elle boudait devant l'âtre et une goutte de sang apparut bientôt sur sa lèvre. Aussitôt, Enola releva la tête et il sentit qu'elle se tendait. Lentement, il lécha le sang du bout de sa langue, tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se précipita sur lui et le plaqua contre le canapé, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Les vampires n'ont plus aucun intérêt aux plaisirs de la chair tels que les connaissent les humains, mais ils avaient leur propres façon de combler leur désirs.

Enola arracha la chemise de son frère, et il grogna « Enola c'était ma dernière chemi... » mais ne put en dire plus car la jeune fille avait pris possession de ses lèvres, le faisant taire. Le baiser était langoureux et tendre. Leurs canines s'entrechoquaient mais ils n'en avaient cure.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et elle le laissa faire, elle aimait quand il la touchait, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait encore déclencher des frissons en elle, malgré ce qu'elle était devenue.

Elle rompit le baiser et se pencha sur le torse de son frère, léchant au passage l'endroit où elle sentait battre la jugulaire. Elle mordilla le torse blanc d'albâtre à plusieurs endroits, souriant en entendant son amant grogner. Il ne connaissait plus la douleur, mais il adorait sentir les canines de sa sœur contre sa peau nue.

D'un coup de rein, Sherlock se releva et prit sa sœur dans ses bras, pour la déposer sur le tapis devant la cheminé s'allongea à ses côtés et entreprit de défaire son corset. Elle avait gardé cette habitude vestimentaire des siècles passés, mais profitant des vêtements plus récents et sans baleines. Il adorait ça, et cette tenue contribuait sans aucun doute aux charmes de la jeune fille.

Lacets après lacets, il déshabillait son amante, laissant apparaître sa poitrine et son ventre. Elle le regardait faire un souriant et il pouvait lire le désir qui montant dans ses yeux. Il se pencha sur elle et entreprit de la couvrir de baisers, de la clavicule jusqu'au nombril, en passant par sa gorge.

Il remonta lentement vers le cou de la jeune fille, prenant le temps de goûter à la saveur de sa peau. Il la connaissait par cœur, mais en savourait à chaque fois le plaisir. Il embrassa la clavicule, ses longs doigts jouant sur les épaules de la jeune fille, lui déclenchant des frissons et il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son torse. Ses baisers remontèrent le long du cou, sa langue effleurant la carotide...Le souffle de son amante était saccadé et il savait ce qu'elle attendait. Il prit le temps de relever la tête et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, jouant de son désir. Elle le regarda avec un air de reproche et il éclata de rire.

Enfin, il pencha la tête et la mordit. Elle poussa un cri et se raidit dans ses bras. Il sentit son sang chaud couler dans sa bouche et la tête lui tourna soudain. Il était submergé de plaisir, un plaisir qui n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter en tant qu'humain. Le goût et l'odeur du sang, tout n'était qu' Enola, il sentait sa vie pulser en lui, et c'était aussi intime qu'un acte charnel. C'était enivrant, grisant, affolant...

Il la sentit trembler contre lui et il savait qu'elle ressentait peu ou prou la même chose que lui. Le fait d'être mordu était excitant d'une manière différente, elle s'abandonnait complètement à lui, le laissant prendre le contrôle de son éternité. Ils savaient tout deux qu'il pouvait la tuer à tout instant et cet acte de confiance réciproque renforçait leur plaisir commun.

Enfin, il s'éloigna, et lécha le peu de sang qui coulait de la blessure. Elle releva la tête pour l'embrasser et lécha le sang qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres. Il s'effondra à ses côtés et elle se blottit contre lui, poussant un soupir de contentement.

« Sherlock, vraiment, tout ça pour détourner mes pensées d'Edimburgh...?» Il éclata de rire devant l'obstination caractéristique de sa sœur et referma ses bras sur elle.


End file.
